Rogue et la nouvelle
by Dahud
Summary: Une jeune moldue mais pas si moldue que ça... ce retrouve propulsée dans le monde magique car Voldemort la veut....Mais pourquoi? Elle fait sont entrée à Poudlard et est étroitement surveillée par Séverus….
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic, je vous demande d'être indulgent, mais aussi, de me dire ce qui va ou pas !

DISCLAIMER : aucun des personnages n'est à moi, mais à cette très talentueuse J.K.ROLLING, hormis Guenièvre Jones (Gwenn) et les fillettes de l'orphelinat.

RESUME : Une jeune moldue (mais pas si moldue que ça...) ce retrouve propulsée dans le monde magique car Voldemort la veut. Elle fait sont entrée à Poudlard et est étroitement surveillée par Séverus…

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

La nuit état aussi noire et sombre que ses cheveux qui volait au vent.

Il se dirigeait vers l'antre de son maître qui l'avait appelé.

C'est vêtit de son costume de Mangemort qu'il fit son entrée dans la pièce centrale où tous étaient réunis.

« Séverus, fidèle d'entre mes fidèles, approche-toi », susurra le Lord.

Séveurs Rogue, car c'était bien lui, s'avança jusqu'au siège où son maître était nonchalamment assis. Il s'agenouilla et baisa le bas de sa robe. Comme à l'accoutumé, Séverus eu un haut le cœur. Comment lui, Séverus Rogue, le détestable maître des Potions à l'école de magie Poudlard, homme froid et fier qui terrorisait tout le monde, pouvait-il se rabaisser ainsi ? Sa fierté de Serpentard lui a souvent fait prendre de nombreux Doloris au début, mais maintenant, il se vengeait……pour bien des choses. Son rôle d'espion pour Albus Dumbledore le lui permettait.

Une fois son allégeance accomplie, Séverus se releva et alla clore le demi cercle de Mangemorts ; Voldemort avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer.

« Mes amis , s'exclama le Maître, « ce soir est un grand soir ! Ma vengeance va enfin se faire sur Dumbledore et ce stupide Potter. ! »

« Contraint de renoncer à la pierre philosophale et certains de mes horcruxes ayant été détruits, je suis revenu à une vieille légende….mon premier chois dans ma quête de l'immortalité. Bien entendu, j'avais cru cela irréalisable, car il me manquait la chose essentielle, mais suite à de nombreuse recherche je l'ai enfin trouvé ! et j'ai besoin de vous, mes chers fidèles, pour obtenir une vie sans fin »

_'Génial, encore une mission vouée à l'échec…mais à quoi fait-il allusion ? Pourquoi ne sais-je rien ? Quel est son premier choix ?'_, se demanda sans cesse le maître des potions pendant toute la tirade du Lord.

« Ce soir mes amis, vous vous rendrez à l'orphelinat de Saint-Rchard dans la banlieue d'Edinburgh me chercher une jeune fille ».

Tout en disant ces mots, et d'un coup de baguette magique, le Mage Noir fit apparaître l'hologramme de cette fille.

« Elle a environ 17 ans. C'est elle qui me permettra d'atteindre l'immortalité et de vaincre ce maudit Survivant. Dès ce soir, je veux l'avoir dans mes cachots ! je n'accepterais aucun échec ! ».

Tout en disant ces mots, Voldemort fit transplaner les Mangemorts jusqu'au lieu de l'enlèvement.

Séverus réussit à s'esquiver du groupe et appela les membres de l'Ordre avec un gallion sur lequel il lança un sort d'appel, tel celui d'Hermione granger lors des réunions de l'AD.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à certains membres pour se retrouver près de l'orphelinat et c'est brièvement que Rogue leur expliqua le complot.

Les Mangemorts, une fois sur place, complotaient sur la façon d'entrer et de capturer la jeune fille. Crabbe et Goyle Senior, las de ces entre faits, forcèrent l'entrée de l'orphelinat et tuèrent le gardien. Lucius Malefoy entra à leur suite :

« Cessez vos stupidités ! Nous n'avons besoin que de la fille ! Arrêtez ces enfantillages et suivez-moi ! »

Mais leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue et très vite, des éducateurs, surveillants et autres jeunes gens s'étaient levés.

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes aux membres de l'Ordre pour intervenir suite à l'entrée remarquée des Mangemorts.

Tonks était partie à la recherche de la jeune fille avec Lupin, Bill Weasley et Maugrey dans le dédale de couloirs allant de chambres en chambres, afin de la trouver avant les Mangemorts.

De l'autre côté de l'orphelinat, dans l'immense hall d'entrée, une bataille acharnée opposait les Mangemorts aux membres de l'Ordre. Les sorts fusaient et ne faisaient pas de cadeaux : Stupéfix, Expéliarmus, Rictus Empra,….jusqu'au Doloris. Séverus devait attaquer ses amis, il n'avait pas le choix. Alors ses sorts n'étaient pas puissants et dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire son désolement et sa prévention pour la personne qu'il attaquait.

Lucius, fatigué de ces ''jeux'' chercha à y mettre fin par un Avada Kedavra à l'encontre de Mac Gonagall….qui fut évité de justesse par cette dernière. Lucius s'en fut dans le dédale de couloir pour retrouver Goyle et Crabbe Sénior qui avaient pour ordre de chercher la jeune fille. Il n'était pas difficile de les suivre ; il suffisait de pister les corps qui gisaient sur le sol, inconscients, stupéfixés…parfois morts. Malefoy les rattrapa bien vite alors qu'ils faisaient un interrogatoire ''musclé'' à une pauvre fillette d'une dizaine d'année.

De leur côté, Tonks et Lupin recherchaient activement la jeune fille, demandant autour d'eux, tout en faisant sortir toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient, prétextant ''un conflit entre gangs''.

Dans une chambre, non loin de là, une jeune fille préparait 3 baluchons en vitesse et à ses côtés, 2 fillettes pleuraient :

« GWENN ! J'ai peur ! », dit l'une d'elle.

« Moi aussi ! Je veux pas avoir bobo ! », ajouta l'autre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne vous fera de mal tant que je serais là », affirma la dénommée Gwenn.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas sur Tonks et Lupin. Gwenn se mit devant les 2 fillettes et recula avec elles jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

« Approchez et je vous fais la peau, sale ordure ! », hurla Gwenn.

Tonks, ayant reconnu la jeune fille, se jeta sur elle pour la prendre. Gwenn poussa un hurlement et tenta de se débattre mais Tonks la coupa dans son élan :

« Non arrête ! Arrête ! Non ! Stopeuh ! Calme-toi ! On est venu te chercher ! tu cours un grave danger, il faut qu'on te protège, viens vite !

Arrêtez non !je ne pars pas ! Laissez-moi ! C'est vous le danger ! Lâchez-moi !

Laisse-nous t'expliquer, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il y a des hommes qui cherchent à te capturer pour te tuer ! Nous sommes là pour te protége , expliqua Lupin.

En tout cas je ne vous suivrai pas ! Je ne laisserai pas Amélie et Oriana derrière moi !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, on va les sortir de là !

Tout en disant cela, Tonks prit la jeune fille par le bras et Lupin prit les 2 fillettes.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, ils tombèrent sur Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy Senior.

« Donnez-nous la fille ou vous allez le regretter , cria Malefoy.

De toute façon, qu'on vous la donne ou pas, on va le regretter, alors ! Autant la garder , lui rétorqua Tonks, sa baguette pointée sur eux.

Lupin l'admirait ; elle avait une facilité pour répliquer qu'il adorait, et il en aurait bien rie si c'eut été dans d'autres circonstances.

Le combat allait s'engager allait s'engager, et en défaveur de Tonks et Lupin qui, en plus de devoir protéger leurs vies, devaient aussi protéger celles des petites. Ils furent aidés par Séverus qui, discrètement, lança des Expéliarmus sur les 3 Mangemorts.

Lupin et Tonks se précipitèrent dans le hall puis dehors avec les filles, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils l'avaient trouvé et annonçant enfin la retraite des membres de l'Ordre.

Malefoy cherchant à rassembler sa troupe vit ainsi le hall désert de ses ennemis. Il descendit à la cave où s'était déroulé un combat entre les Lestrange, Bill et Maugrey (qui s'étaient séparer de Tonks et Lupin pour chercher de leur côté). Les Lestrange n'avaient même pas été capables de terrasser leurs adversaires. Fulminant de rage devant l'incompétence de ses hommes, Malefoy fit exploser la vieille chaudière. Ils eurent juste le temps de transplaner avant que la déflagration ne les atteigne.

Pendant ce temps là, Lupin confia les 2 fillettes à un éducateur et suivit Tonks -, qui tenait toujours la jeune fille,- dans une ruelle pour transplaner en toute sécurité.

Une fois devant Square Grimmaurd, Lupin fit lire l'adresse écrite de la main de Dumbledore à l'adolescente. Le fait de voir la maison apparaître fut trop pour elle, et la dénommée Gwenn s'évanouit.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà! Le prologue est fini!

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Une petite review pour me dire? merci à vous!

Chapitre suivant : Chapitre 1 : _Rencontres dans un nouveau monde._


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou vous ! Voici la suite, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le prologue.

Je pense que certain(e) s d'entre vous la trouveront courte, mais je pouvais pas faire plus.

Et je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard, ce chapitre était déjà écrit, mais je l'avais oublié chez moi, donc impossible de le taper…….

Chapitre 1 : Rencontres dans un nouveau monde.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient rentrés à Square Grimmaurd. Certains, qui avaient participé à la bataille le soir même, étaient légèrement blessés, et c'était Molly Weasley qui s'occupait de prodiguer les premiers soins. La jeune Gwen avait été déposée dans une chambre, au repos, loin de tous.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, Dumbledore en bout de table.

« Mais enfin, qui est-elle ? Et pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui veut cette moldue ? »; s'insurgea Tonks.

« Je l'ignore ma chère Tonks, répondit calmement Albus, mais pour que Voldemort la veuille, c'est qu'elle doit être spéciale ».

Aussitôt les commentaires fusèrent quant à la présence de cette jeune moldue dans leur monde, chacun voulant donner son avis à Albus ou à son voisin; les sorcières et sorciers présents ne tarirent pas d'éloge sur Gwenn et d'après leurs dires, on pouvait comprendre que pour eux, la jeune moldue était un monstre ou un futur mangemort très...appréciée par Voldemort. Tout le monde avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de côtoyer cette fille.

"Mais voyons Albus, nous ne pouvons la garder ici alors qu'il y a la guerre dehors! disaient les uns.

"Nous sommes tombé dans un piège, c'est une partisane de Voldemort! Elle ne peut rester avec nous! », disaient les autres.

Le brouhaha était d'une cacophonie sans égale.

"Allons! Allons! Mes amis s'il vous plait, nous avons une jeune fille qui dort là-haut. Et je ne répondrais à aucune de vos interjections avant l'arrivée de Severus. Lui seul peut nous dire qui est la jeune fille."

Le brouhaha cessa soudainement, laissant place à de vagues murmures.

Pendant ce temps là, la vie n'était pas rose pour ce pauvre Séverus, mais plutôt rouge sang. Rendu compte de leur défaite par Lucius, Voldemort avaient punis à coup de Doloris et de différents sorts de torture. Son préféré ? Jeter l'Impero sur un de ses mangemorts (en l'occurrence Séverus) et lui ordonner de ne plus respirer. Voldemort attendait le point de non-retour pour leur rendre leur liberté ; il jouissait de ses tortures. Séveurs, à force de courbettes et marques d'adoration fut autorisé à se retirer. Il se rendit donc immédiatement à Square Grimmaurd. Son arrivée, tant attendue, ne passa pas inaperçu, car il s'effondra littéralement sur le sol dur de al cuisine, faible suite aux nombreuses tortures de son maître. Une fois que Molly l'ait rapidement soigné :

« Séverus, mon ami, allez-vous bien , s'enquit Albus.

"Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, les Doloris habituels », rassura le Maître des Potions.

Mais malgré cela, le mot « Doloris » avait fait son effet.

"Bien. Alors Séverus, que pouvez-vous nous dire de cette jeune fille , demanda Albus.

Pas grand-chose je le crains. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle fait partie de son « premier choix ». Ce serait suite à une vieille légende pour accéder à l'immortalité ; », répondit l'espion.

Ce fut le silence complet dans la pièce suite à cette déclaration. Puis un brouhaha énorme remplit la pièce : opinions véhémentes déclamées, insurgeances, surprises affirmées,… c'est alors que Molly Weasley entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

« ARRETEZ CA ! Je vous en prie messieurs…et mesdames, on a une jeune fille qui dort là-haut !

"Non maintenant elle est en bas, bien réveillée et exige des explications », ordonna Gwenn qui était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine."

Le silence se fit à nouveau, certains la jugeant, s'autres la scrutant, et un l'admirant…….

« Bienvenue à vous jeune fille ! », dit Albus d'un regard rieur…..

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bin's ? Je suis où ? Et d'abord qui êtes vous ? Et qui c'était-

"Allons allons, mademoiselle calmez-vous ! Nous vous expliquerons tout en temps et en heure », coupa Dumbledore, « Mais d'abord, venez vous asseoir. »

Gwenn alla donc s'asseoir sur le siège que lui montrait Albus.

« Bien. Maintenant que je suis assise, vous pourriez me dire ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-elle, énervée.

« Il se passe que t'es en danger de mort », lui répondit simplement Tonks.

« La bonne blague ! », s'exclama Gwenn, « et je parie que vous, vous êtes les gentils et les autres les méchants ! »

« C'est ça ! », affirma Tonks d'un grand sourire.

« D'accord……je m'en vais ! », dit Gwenn en se levant.

Rogue, qui n'avait rien dit depuis, se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Non vous restez ici », dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Vous courrez un réel danger. Croyez-moi, quand les Mangemorts n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils sont plus mauvais que jamais.

Contre toute attente, Gwenn se rassit, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les onyx de Séverus.

« Et ces qui ces « Mangemorts » ? En tout cas, ils ont un nom à coucher dehors !

"Avant de vous parlez d'eux, pouvez-vous nous dire votre nom s'il vous plait ? », demanda gentiment Albus.

« Je m'appelle Guenièvre Jones, mais tout le monde m'appelle Gwenn, et j'ai 17. et vous tous, vous êtes qui ?

"Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore et voici Séveurs Rogue, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley et son fils Bill, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebott, Hestia Jones et Sturgis Podmore. Et aussi insensé que cela puisse être pour toi, nous sommes tous sorciers. »

Gwenn regarda chaque personne présente comme si elle tait échappée de l'asile.

« Il existe un monde « parallèle » au monde moldu – c'est-à-dire sans pouvoir magique - et c'est le monde sorcier », reprit Albus », et tu es ici au 12, Square Grimmaurd ; c'est le QG de notre mouvement.

"Cette fois-ci, je demande pas, je pars tout de suite ! »

Séverus, qui était toujours derrière elle, la fit se rasseoir.

« Non il n'en est pas question !

"Vous êtes tous fous ! Je veux pas rester là ! Je veux rentrer !

"Parce que vous pensez que vous serez mieux dans cet orphelinat ! », questionna Séverus avec véhémence.

« Allons allons, Séverus….. », dit Albus avec un regard qui voulait tout dire. « Oui nous sommes peut-être bien fous, mais laissez-nous vous prouvez la véracité de mes propos. »

Albus n'attendit pas sa réponse car il s'avait qu'elle acceptait, et c'est sans attendre qu'il fit apparaître de la nourriture sur la table. Il engagea tous les autres à montrer chacun leur tour, un sortilège. Tonks changea de couleur de cheveux, passant du jaune canari au rose bonbon, Molly montra son tricot magique, Bill métamorphosa un verre en dragon miniature (vivant bien sûr !), Maugrey n'eut qu'à faire tourner son œil dans tout les sens, et ainsi de suite… .

Gwenn avait du mal à réaliser tout ça et pensait qu'il y avait un « truc » pour chaque « tour de magie ». Mais quand Rogue disparut et réapparut de l'autre côté de la pièce (en transplanant), la pauvre Gwenn n'eut d'autre choix d'accepter ces faits en s'évanouissant.

« Je crois qu'elle a compris », affirma Rogue d'un ton las.

« Oui on dirait bien mon cher Séverus……. », dit Albus d'un air penseur.

Puis reprenant ses esprits, il ajouta :

« Bien, merci d'avoir une nouvelle fois participé à une bataille conte les partisans de Voldemort mes amis, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas la dernière mais au contraire, la première d'une longue série de bataille…..mais méfiez-vous, toutes les batailles auxquelles vous prendrez part ne seront pas aussi clémentes…..Retournez donc chez vous, vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos. Molly, Séverus et Alastor, puis-je vous retenir ? »

Les trois appelés acquiescèrent.

« Il faut emmener noter jeune invitée dans sa chambre….Séverus ? », demanda **trop **innocemment Albus au goût de Séverus.

Vaincu par son simple regard, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre, sous le regard rieur **et** calculateur d'Albus……_qui sait ?_

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! encore désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à le taper, parce que j'ai du changer quelques petites choses...

alors, vous en pensez quoi? une petite review pour me donner votre avis?

le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore fini, mais j'epsère le finir assez vite pour vous satisfaire! mais déjà, je peux vous dire le titre c'est _Premiers échanges..._

x.x.x


	3. Chapitre 2

Kikoo vous tous ! Désolée pour le long retard, j'aurais aimé updaté plus tôt, mais avec les études et tout, j'ai pas eu le temps…pas facile le tourisme !! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que sa longueur vous conviendra.

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

**Potteric** : voici le chapitre tant attendu ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Premiers échanges….

Cela faisait environ une heure, voire une heure et demi, que Gwenn dormait et que Séverus jouait les baby-sitter. Ce dernier, après avoir déposé la jeune fille sur le lit, était retourné à la cuisine. Mais Albus, toujours présent avec Maugrey et Molly, lui avait intimé (gentiment) l'ordre de retourné près de Gwenn sous prétexte que _« un cauchemar sur cette mésaventure est si vite arrivé……elle aura besoin d'une présence rassurante ! »_. Comme si lui, Séverus Rogue, était quelqu'un de rassurant ! C'est donc comme un condamné marchant dans le couloir de la mort que Séverus était remonté près de Gwenn, un livre entre les mains.

A présent, Séverus était assis sur un fauteuil, près du lit de Gwenn, en lisant un bon vieux livre sur les potions, _Potions et Poisons_, par Cérian Céramov1.

Ses coups d'œil pour la jeune fille étaient de plus en plus fréquent et sa vitesse de lecture avait considérablement diminué alors que des questions affluaient dans sa tête.

POV de Séverus :

_« L'encre d'oursin d'Asie est utilisé….._

Pourquoi Voldemort tient tant à posséder cette fille…. ?

_« dans de nombreuses potions notamment dans les poisons. …_

Et pourquoi n'ai-je jamais été mis au courant de son « premier choix »… ??

_« L'encre de l'oursin mâle recueilli juste avant la reproduction….._

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien avoir de si particulier pour qu'il la recherche depuis si longtemps…. ???

_« regorge d'azote et de sulfate mais aussi d'une légère dose d'acide. …._

D'habitude, jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'intéresse aux Moldus….encore moins à **une **moldue en particulier... !!!!

_« Principal composant du poison Nonodor-Nonvidere, le poison indécelable, …._

Elle n'a que 17 ans, elle est sans famille, pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Qu'est ce qui la rend différente…. ????

_« son action peut quand même être annulé par la laitance de l'oursin femelle, …._

Je suis pourtant un des meilleurs hommes de Voldemort ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais rien dit à son sujet ??? Il faut que je le sache !!!!

_« qui possède des vertus bienfaisantes pour le sang …._

Mais pourquoi elle ? Elles semble si pure, si innocente, si fragile….sûrement la vie en orphelinat…

_« en jouant le rôle de « passoire » dans celui-ci ; si certaines particularités …._

Mais en même temps elle est forte, une vrai combattante, qui ne se laisse pas faire….une femme guerrière qui protège les plus faibles….

_« de l'oursin mâle sont néfastes, certaines de l'oursin femelle, sont bienfaisantes. »_

Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Quel oursin ?Ah oui c'est vrai ! Le livre ! Bon reprenons, « _L'encre d'oursin d'Asie est utilisé…_

Fin du POV.

Pendant ce temps, Gwenn se réveilla tout doucement, et comme à son habitude, se pelotonna entre ses couvertures. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve…une attaque, l'existence d'un monde magique, des tours de magie faits devant ses yeux…puis d'un seul coup, tout lui revint en mémoire….bon Dieu ! C'était réel ! Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et analysa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La chambre était plutôt grande mais semblait très vieille….ça sentait aussi ! L'odeur de moisi et de renfermé était partout autour d'elle, comme imprégné dans les murs et les bois. Elle était dans un grand lit à baldaquins en bois de meurisier muni de vieilles tentures. Une énorme armoire prenait tout le pan de mur de droite, la porte de la chambre était face au lit et une commode en bois de rose était sous une grande et haute fenêtre sur le mur de gauche.

Un homme était assis sur un fauteuil près du lit et lisait un livre. Elle se souvenait de cet homme pour l'avoir vu hier…. Elle se souvenait de son regard….noir comme le corbeau….profond comme les abysses….perçant comme ceux des aigles….il l'avait empêché plusieurs fois de partir par la simple force de ce regard…..mais son nom…..elle ne s'en souvenait plus….

Elle le regarda plus attentivement ; il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, si noirs qu'elle croyait voir des reflets bleutés. Un front assez haut et large, qui reflétait une grande intelligence d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son livre, de même que son nez aurait-on dit… il avait un grand nez, crochu, et un peu disgracieux, mais pour Gwenn, cela lui donnait quelque chose en plus. Il n'avait ni barbe ni moustache, ce qui permettait à la jeune fille de voir ses fines lèvres, très légèrement rosées, ce qui dénotait avec la couleur de sa peau un peu trop pâle, mais ça relevait aussi ses pommettes qui ressortaient un peu, dévoilant ainsi des joues creuses. Le noir devait être sa couleur de prédilection, car il avait une sorte de grande toge avec des manches, noire et très ample. Il avait de longues et fines mains, aux doigts manucuré aurait-on dit…mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait en voir plus sur ses...courbes...

-Euuuh……excusez-moi….. »

Severus releva la tête, arquant son sourcil.

-Oui ?

-Euuuh……

-Vous vous répétez mademoiselle.

-Euh oui, excusez-moi. Em…euh, il s'est passé quoi au juste ? et où je suis exactement ?

-Je constate que votre mémoire est extrêmement courte.

_Qu'est ce qu'il était énervant comme bonhomme !!!!!! Grrrrrr !!!!!!!! Je lui en flanquerais bien une si je le pouvais !!!_

-Alors ? Vous ne savez que faire des remarques acerbes ou bien vous allez me donner mes réponses ? Amoins que vous ne puissiez pas répondre dans quel cas j'irai moi –même chercher quelqu'un de compétent.

-Je suis une personne bien plus compétente que ce que vous pouvez imaginer……Vous êtes à Square Grimmaurd et il y a à peine quelques heures moi et mes condisciples nous vous avons prouvé que nous étions des sorciers.

-Oh…….alors c'était vrai……bon, eh ben qu'est ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

-Eh bien, je n'en ai aucune idée. Veuillez patientez quelques instants le temps que je me renseigne. »

Au même instant, alors que Séverus s'apprêtait à sortir :

-Bien le bonjour !!! » C'était Albus qui venait tout juste d'entrer, avec son habituel regard pétillant………

_Ca, ça ne présage rien de bon…pour moi !!!grrrrrr !!!!comme d'habitude !!!!Séverus, te laisse pas faire, ferme-lui son clapet si il te demande quoique ce soit ! _, pensa Séverus.

-Eh bien mademoiselle Gwenn, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Euh….bien, un peu secouée, mais bien. Euh…..Par contre….qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

-Eh bien justement, j'y ai beaucoup pensé, et je ne vois qu'une seule solution afin que vous restiez en parfaite sécurité contre Voldemort…

-Hein ? Voldemort ? Qui c'est ça ?

-Pour faire court, il s'agit du plus puissant mage noire, qui cherche à asservir le monde, et il vous veut pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Oh…..je vois…..mais alors où allez-vous m'amener ?

-Il n'y a pas 36 choix, nous vous amènerons à Poudlard avec nous !

-Hein ?????? », Séverus venait de réagir, « Vous n'y pensez pas Dumbledore !!! Ce n'est q'une moldue !! Elle n'a pas sa place à Poudlard !

-Mais si voyons Séverus ! Il n'y aura aucun problème, et puis chaque moldu possède en lui une étincelle de magie que Merlin choisit de développer chez quelqu'un ou non. Peut-être que vivre à Poudlard développera son potentiel magique.

-Je suis sorcière ?????

-Eh bien vous avez un potentiel magique, le tout est de pouvoir le développer, et je pense que Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de l'Angleterre, pourra le dévoiler.

-Wouaouh….ça fait beaucoup là…… mais bon, je parie que je n'ai pas le choix n'est ce pas ?

-Eh bien je ne vous forcerai pas, mais je tiens à vous dire que si vous choisissez à partir, lorsque Voldemort vous retrouvera, vous serez sans défense, et je n'ose imaginer la manière avec laquelle il vous traitera.

-Oui, en même temps, vous ne me laissez pas le choix….et puis j'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir…..donc je viendrai avec vous !! »

Séverus qui n'avait rien dit, avait une tête qui valait le coup d'œil…..soit une tête de 3 mètres de long !!! Il n'en revenait pas !! Cette fille allait les suivre à Poudlard, et mettre toute l'école dans l'insécurité la plus complète !!!

-Tenez, voici une cape, je vous laisse la mettre. »

Puis Albus sortit, Séverus sur les talons :

-Albus, voyons, vous n'y pensez pas !!! Ce n'est pas possible !!! Poudlard va perdre de sa superbe !! Et de sa sécurité si le seigneur des ténèbres apprend qu'elle est ici !! Elle ne doit pas voir notre monde !!!

-Allons Séverus, je suis persuadé que cette jeune fille à quelque chose de spéciale sinon pourquoi Voldemort la voudrait ? Il ne veut jamais rien par hasard, et si il la veut, c'est qu'elle est spéciale. CQFD mon cher ami ! Sinon comment aurait-elle pu voir cette maison ? Elle n'est pas complètement moldue et nous devons découvrir ce qui la rend si….spéciale. », termina-t-il les yeux plein de malice…… _ne serait-il pas allé à Serpantard par hasard ???_ pensa Séverus.

-Alors qu'il allait descendre les escaliers, Gwenn les arrêta :

-Euh… excusez-moi mais…..comment met-on cette…tente ?

-Eh bien, c'est très simple…. », rit Albus, « mais il faut que je descende vite, on m'attend en bas ! Séverus, je vous laisse lui expliquer !»

Et avant que Séverus n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Albus s'éclipsa laissant Séverus à son « triste destin » !

-Euh… alors, comment on met ça ?"

Séverus se retourna et déglutit. Non pas qu'il fut embarrassé, mais cette jeun fille était devant lui en petit débardeur qui lui seyait le corps (et surtout le haut du corps) d'un peu trop près à son goût….depuis quand avait-il se genre de vêtement dans le monde moldu ??c'était tout de même à la limite de la décence. Séverus souffle imperceptiblement pour se redonner un peu de contenance, et commença à expliquer.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, vous devez d'abord passer votre tête dans ce trou à set effet, puis vos bras dans ceux-là…..voilà…..non pas comme ça !! rrooooh !! mais attention vous allez la déchirer !!! bon attendez… »

C'est alors que Séverus, en parfait gentleman aida la jeune fille à enfiler la cape, l'a lui passant au dessus de la tête, et mettant ses bras dans les bons trous. Séverus sentit tout à coup la température de son corps augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait la cape de la jeune fille, touchant ainsi son dos, ses hanches, son ventre….il faisait vraiment trop chaud !!! Quand la tête de Gwenn réapparut enfin, Séverus avait les joues légèrement rosies, ce qui n'échappa guère à l'œil de Gwenn.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, pourquoi cette question ?

-Eh bien vous êtes tout rouge….enfin pas vraiment tout rouge, plutôt rosi, mais au vu de la couleur si blanche de votre peau, pour vous ce sera rouge !

-Si je suis rouge, c'est de colère, parce qu'une gamine de 17 ans ne sait pas s'habiller sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

-Ooooh, désolée si je n'appartiens pas à votre monde et que je ne m'habille avec ces…choses tellement ringarde !!

-Ces choses tellement ringarde comme vous dites, vous tiendrons bien plus chaud et vous protègerons bien plus que n'importe quel autre vêtement au monde ! »

Gwenn grommela face au ton professoral de « Séverus ».

-Bon, à part ça, Albus Dumbledore a dit que j'irai à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard…..c'est quoi au juste ?

-Eh bien comme vous l'a dit Albus Dumbledore, c'est une école de sorcellerie.

-Oui ça j'avais compris », dit Gwenn les dents serrées, « ce que je voulais savoir c'était un petit ce qu'on y apprenait…enfin ce qu'on y trouve quoi !

-Vous y apprendrez la sorcellerie au travers de différentes matières comme les sortilèges, l'arithmancie, les charmes, l'histoire de la magie, les soins aux créatures magiques, les potions, et encore d'autres.

-Et vous ? Vous êtes prof je me trompe pas ? Vous enseignez quoi ?

-J'enseigne l'art difficile des potions.

-Hmmm….. c'est l'équivalent de la chimie dans mon monde non ?

-C'est à peu près ça.

-Mais l'ennui c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune connaissance en votre monde, est ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre quelques petites choses histoire que je ne sois pas perdue ? Ce serait très sympa de votre part ! »

« _Ce serait très sympa de votre part !_ » Non mais ! Séverus n'était pas quelqu'un de sympa, il allait la virer vite fait bien fait, parce qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à faire lui !! des potions curatives, des potions préventives, des poisons, et des potions réactives….enfin des potions quoi !!! Il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps avec elle !

-Oui bien sûr il n'y à pas de problème. »

Hein ???????? C'est quoi ça ? Il ne venait quand même pas de dire « oui » à cette fille ???? Il est où le cordon du veto dans son cerveau ??? Pourquoi y'avait plus aucune connexion ???

-Seulement je tiens à vous prévenir que ce ne sera pas simple, ça n'a rien ç voir avec tout ce que vous avez pu apprendre.

-Eh bien, j'ai souvent été complimentée parce que j'apprenais vite et bien, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec vous.

-Je n'ai eu que des cancres tout au long de ma carrière, alors un de plus un de moins….

-Mais je ne vous permets pas !!! Mes profs avaient beaucoup de considérations pour moi ! Et je suis sûre qu'il en sera de même pour vous !

-Ne me faites pas de fausses joies s'il vous plaît ! »

« _Grrrrr !!! Il verra qu'elle est une bonne élève, foi de Guenièvre Jones !!_ », fulmina cette dernière. Elle avait toujours voulu paraître irréprochable depuis qu'elle était rentrée au collège, car à l'orphelinat, étant petite, elle était souvent la bête noire, celle qui faisait souvent de bêtises et qui faisait toujours mal les choses. Mais elle s'était assagit dès le collège.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine où Molly, Arthur, Albus, Maugrey, Tonks et 3 jeunes les attendaient.

-Ah vous voilà ! », annonça Albus, « nous vous attendions pour partir pour le train. Gwenn, je tiens à vous présenter 3 jeunes gens sur lesquels vous pourrez toujours compter : voici Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Et ils font tous partis de la maison Griffondor.

-Salut ! », dirent le trio.

-Je suis vraiment ravie qu'une moldue vienne à Poudlard, ça pourra peut-être dénouer certaines mentalités en défaisant les préjugés !!

-Euh ouai….salut…..euh, c'est quoi ça Griffondor ?

-Oh on ne t'a pas expliqué ? Eh bien l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard est divisée en 4 maisons : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Griffondor et Serpentard. Lors de la rentrée en permière année, le choipeau désigne dans quelle maison tu dois aller : Serdaigle à pour principale qualité l'intellect, le boulot quoi, Poufsouffle, c'est plutôt la fidélité, la naïveté, Griffondor, c'est le courage, et Serpentard, ben c'est…. La ruse, l'intérêt personnel-

-La méchanceté gratuite ouai ! », intervint Ron.

-Insinuez-vous que je sois méchant gratuitement Monsieur Weasley ? », demanda Séverus, dont les yeux était réduient à deux fentes.

-Gloups… ! Professeur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu !

-C'est ce que j'ai remarqué Weasley ! Alors ? Suis-je méchant ?

-Euh… non….enfin c'est que…. Non … mais euh….

-Ce qu'il veut dire professeur, c'est que vous ne faites pas de cadeaux……surtout envers Griffondor !

-Et pourquoi en ferais-je Miss ?

-Je ne vous demande pas de faire des cadeaux, mais d'être un plus indulgent et moins partial, tout comme vos pairs.

-Si nous étions à Poudlard, je vous flanquerai votre toute première retenue Miss !

-Oui mais nous ne le sommes pas !

-Euuuuuh…..excusez-moi d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais je vais aller dans quelle maison moi ? », intervint Gwenn.

-Eh bien le choipeau décidera ! », dit Albus, « mai pour l'instant, Maugrey Tonks et Séverus vont vous amener au Poudlard Express. Nous nous retrouverons au château ! »

Tout le monde dit au revoir à Albus, qui partit par poudre de cheminette.

-Bon eh bien on y va ! Par portoloin ça ira plus vite ! Rogue, vous vous en occupez ? », demanda Tonks.

Le maître des potions acquiesa d'un bref signe de tête et prit un chandelier pour le transformer. Il appela tout le monde à lui, mais prit soin de tenir Gwenn par la taille…..ben quoi ? On sait jamais si elle se rate ! Ce n'est qu'une moldue après tout ! Bizarre, le repas de la veille passait mal, son estomac se tordait….Faudra penser à prendre une potions calmante en rentrant…

Gwenn s'accrocha à Séverus, et tous partirent pour atterrir près du mur-passage entre monde moldu et sorcier. L'atterrissage ne se fit pas en douceur pour Gwenn et Séverus. Cette dernière, peu habituée à ce moyen de transport s'étala par terre, entraînant Séverus dans la chute, lui au dessus d'elle, leurs jambes emmêlées, leur bouche à un souffle l'une de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux les cheveux de Séverus faisant rideaux, leur donnant un peu d'intimité…..

* * *

Pfiouuu !!!!! Voilà c'est fini !!! Je sais, j'ai mis du temps ! J'espère que la suite sera moins longue à attendre, en attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu……pourquoi pas une petite review pour me le dire ? même si ça vous à pas plu ! 

x.x.x


	4. Chaptire 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir !!

Je sais, j'avais dit que je ferais tout pour le updater plus tôt, mais j'ai pô pu….entre le BTS blanc, le stage, et le reste….et en plus j'arrivais plus à taper, mes idées n'arrivaient pas à être formulées par ma pensée ! le chapitre qui suivra est en cours d'exécution, je compte le faire vite, pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps (j'espère…. :s).

Encore désolée à vous très chers lecteurs…..enfin si il y en a…….

x.x.x

**Lili-Puce** : Autant pour moi! Merci pour ta remarque, je préviendrai ma bétâ-lectrice qu'on a pas fait attention, mais tu as raison, j'aurais du le voir ! Mais bon, je suis plus une fan des film que des livres, que j'ai lu bien après.

Pourtant, il me semble l'avoir lu dans plusieurs fic, et il semblerai qu'il existe ce sort (j'avais vu cela sur un site, mais je ne me souviens du quel). Mais si cela te dérange tant, eh bien lis sectusempra au lieu de rictus sempra!

Merci pour ta review

Quant aux autres……..MERCI !!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Poudlard.

_Cette dernière, peu habituée à ce moyen de transport s'étala par terre, entraînant Séverus dans la chute, lui au dessus d'elle, leurs jambes emmêlées, leur bouche à un souffle l'une de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux les cheveux de Séverus faisant rideaux, leur donnant un peu d'intimité…_

Séverus avait la gorge séche, les yeux rivés dans les siens……le repas de la veille ne passait pas bien du tout !! Sous lui, Gwenn n'en menait pas large non plus ; elle avait du mal à déglutir, et son cœur dansait le mambo avec ses poumons, son souffle était erratique, et si elle n'était pas aussi concentrée sur « te rapproche pas ! Te rapproche pas ! Te rapproche pas ! », elle aurait remarqué que son compagnon de ''galère'' était dans le même état.

En parlant de galère…… « Gloups !! Couché toi!!!!!! »

Séverus se releva prestement, sans penser à la jeune fille encore à terre, fit demi-tour, et passa le mur pour atteindre la voie neuf trois-quarts. Tous regardèrent le professeur d'un air septique ou ahuri. Il allait pas être facile à vivre à Poudlard…

Maugrey suivit Séverus afin d'assurer les devants du Survivant, puis Harry et Hermione passèrent le mur. Ron les suivit de peu, rassurant la jeun fille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Et puis si tu as trop peur, ferme les yeux, et fonce dans le tas ! »

Puis il passa le mur. Gwenn les regarda tous passer avec de grands yeux, souffla un bon coup puis commença une petite foulée droit sur le mur. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle fut à un pas du mur…puis passa le mur. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle ouvrit les yeux et souffla :

-Waou !

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible ! Allez ! On y go ! »

Tous avaient récupéré leur malle et les montaient dans le Poudlard Express. Gwenn n'en revenait toujours pas… elle avait du mal… les sorciers existaient… mais alors, les David Copperfield et compagnie, c'était de vrai sorciers qui venaient faire fortune dans le monde moldu, ou bien ce n'était que de vulgaires imposteurs ?? Elle suivait Harry et les autres, comme un automate, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ils rentrèrent dans un compartiment libre (ce qui était rare) et tous s'installèrent.

La vendeuse de bonbons passa comme à son habitude, et comme à son habitude, Ron fut le premier à sortir du compartiment pour se jeter sur elle et lui prendre quelques chocogrenouilles. Curieuse de ces nouvelles gourmandises, Gwenn demanda à Ron ce que c'était et Harry prit quelques échantillons de chaque bonbon pour les faire goûter à Gwenn. Elle ne goûta que les chocogrenouilles et les bonbons surprises, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle tomba sur la saveur poubelle.

Le train continuait toujours sa course jusqu'à Poudlard, et Gwenn restait dans ses pensées…si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la portes du compartiment s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un beau jeune homme aux cheveux longs arrivant aux épaules, d'un blond presque blanc, repoussés en arrière avec quelques mèche retombant négligemment sur son front telle une frange. Un jeune homme dont les yeux bleu acier vous transperçait d'un seul regard…regard hautain et méprisant sur les personnes présentes dans le compartiment.

-Alors Potty, prêt à passer une nouvelle année avec moi ?

-Ferme-la Malfoy et tire-toi d'ici.

-Oh mais c'est que la belette se rebelle ! Attends que l'on arrive à Poudlard, et je te promets une année d'enfer !

-Quand arrêteras-tu tes stupidités Malfoy ? N'as-tu reçu aucune autre éducation à part la vannerie ?

-Toi la Sang-de-bourbe, ta gueule ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux parler de mon éducation alors que tu n'en as reçu aucune à part celle des porcs ! D'ailleurs, je ne parle pas au gens de bas étage comme toi !

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es entrain de faire…dit Gwenn, qui avait écouté la conversation dès la première insulte sortie.

-Et puis-je savoir qui se permet de m'adresser la parole ?

-Puis-je savoir quel est ce petit con arrogant qui bourdonne à mes oreilles ?

-Je ne te permets pas !

-Mais moi je me permets !

-Et pour qui tu te prends pour te permettre cela ?

-Moi ? Mais pour qui je suis ! Guenièvre Jones !

-Jamais entendu parler… tu n'es certainement pas une Sang Pur !

-Non, je suis une moldue.

Draco la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche dans une belle imitation de la carpe.

-Une moldue ? Mais tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici !

-Monsieur Malfoy, Si miss Jones est ici, cela signifie qu'elle en a le droit. Par ailleurs, si elle a pu venir dans le monde sorcier, cela signifie qu'elle est spéciale, vous ne croyez pas ?, dit Séverus qui venait d'apparaître derrière Draco.

-Mais enfin Professeur, elle n'est même pas de Poudlard ! C'est inadmissible, j'en réfèrerai à mon père !

Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie que Draco quitta le compartiment, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard mauvais à Gwenn.

-Miss Jones, voici quelques effets qui ne pourront que vous être utiles dans cette école. Voici tout d'abord votre cape avec les attaches en argent, le chaudron taille médium, vos gants en écaille de dragon et tout vos manuels. En ce qui concerne votre baguette, nous verrons cela ce week-end.

-Merci prof….mais, ça va me servir à quoi tout ça ?

-Les élèves de la maison dans laquelle vous serez réparti vous le diront, pour ma part, je n'ai pas le temps de vous l'expliquer.

-D'accord…eh bien merci quand même prof !

-« Professeur », souligna Séverus.

-Quoi ?

-Ayez le respect d'appeler vos enseignants « professeurs » ou bien « monsieur » ou « madame » mais pas « prof ».

-Pourquoi ? ça veut dire la même chose !

Séverus soupira et sortit du compartiment avant de sortir de ses gonds.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui restait avant d'arriver à la gare de Pré au Lard, Hermione expliqua en quelques mots les différents accessoires qui lui avaient été fournis et résuma très brièvement le programme de cette année, en promettant à Gwenn qu'elle lui expliquerait tous ce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

Une fois descendus du train, tous montèrent dans la diligence, et firent le trajet jusqu'au domaine.

Gwenn était très intriguée, se demandant dans quelle maison elle irait, mais aussi, ce que serait ses cours, ce qu'était la magie, et aussi elle se posait la question : était-elle vraiment une sorcière ???

Un fois arrivés dans le hall, Minerva McGonagall arrêta le petit groupe d'élève qui s'était formé, et demanda à Gwenn de la suivre.

-Miss Jones, les premières années vont passées, puis ensuite le professeur Dumbledore annoncera qu'une nouvelle élève sera présente cette année…vous. A ce moment, je vous appellerai et vous vous dirigerez vers moi. Vous vous asseirez sur le tabouret et je poserai le choipeau sur votre tête. Une fois votre maison révélée, vous vous dirigerez vers celle-ci et vous prendre place en sein de votre nouvelle maison. Ai-je été assez claire ?

-Oui prof…

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

-fesseur…professeur….

20 minutes plus tard, alors que l'angoisse commençait à poindre le bout de son nez dans le ventre de Gwenn, le grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrir, et elle entendit clairement McGonagall l'appeler.

Elle se dirigea alors vers McGonagall, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil, les yeux fixés sur le choipeau. Elle prit place sur le tabouret, et Minerva apposa le choipeau sur sa tête.

_ -Oh mais qui vois-je…Guenièvre Jones ! voilà des années que l'on ne s'était revu…._

_ -Que-_

_ -Oh bien sûr tu ne me connais pas, mais moi je te connais depuis si longtemps ma très chère reine…_

_ -Oh….eh bien alors j'ai du perdre la mémoire…_

_ -Non ! elle est enfouie au plus profond de toi, mais tu mettras un peu de temps avant de te souvenir, car cela fait quand même quelques décennies que tu n'est pas revenue !_

_ -Eh ben…. Alors, c'est toi qui me donnes ma « nouvelle maison » ?_

_ -Oui, mais j'ignore à présent dans laquelle te mettre…tu as pris de l'assurance et tes descendantes ont chacune laissé leur empreinte…non je ne peux décidemment pas te remettre dans ta maison….non tu iras dans sa rivale…._

_ -Quoi ? mais que-_

-SERPENTARD !!!

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de la salle. La surprise des Griffondors : Gwenn ne pouvait aller dans cette maison de malades !! et la colère des Serpentards : aucune moldue n'irait dans leur prestigieuse maison !!

-IL SUFFIT !!, s'exclama Dumbledore à l'aide d'un sonorum. La jeune miss Jones ira dans la maison désignée par le choipeau. Aucune réfutation n'est possible et vous le savez. Et si j'entends qu'un sepentard s'est mal conduit avec notre nouvelle élève, il se verra affliger une sévère sanction. Je compte sur vous professeur Rogue pour que notre jeune s'adapte à cette situation.

Séverus, les lèvres pincées, acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Gwenn quant à elle, était encore sous le choc des paroles du choipeau… c'était quoi ce bins ?? elle n'avait strictement rien compris à ses paroles ! Après avoir entendu la salle se calmer, elle s'était retournée vers Albus.

-Euh…la table des Serpentard…c'est par où ?

Albus d'un regard indulgent lui montra la table.

Génial….tous les regards étaient assez meurtriers à son encontre…ça allait être une superbe année ! à moins qu'elle ne se suicide avant…c'était une bonne idée !

Posément, elle se dirigea vers la table, et pris soin de s'asseoir en bout de table, un petit peu à l'écart des autres… qui de toute façon s'écartèrent vivement d'elle dès qu'elle s'était approchée de la table…ça promettait !

Chez les Griffondors, la surprise était de taille.

-J'étais persuadé qu'elle irait à Griffondor ! Vu la façon dont elle a remballé la fouine !, s'insurgea Ron.

-Oui, mais c'est aussi de cette même manière que Malfoy nous répond., présenta Hermione.

-Oui mais quand même, de là à la mettre avec ces petits merdeux…

-Ron ! Je suis aussi surprise que toi, et je crois qu'elle non plus ne s'y attendait pas…. Il n'empêche que nous resterons ses amis…nous serons peut-être les seuls à vouloir d'elle.

-Bien sûr ! il est hors de question qu'on l'abandonne., affirma Harry.

-Bon, tout va bien alors.

Puis ils continuèrent à parler de cela en mangeant, espérant pour la première fois qu'ils auraient les même cours avec les Serpentards.

A la table des professeurs, Séverus était extrêmement étonné…cela se voyait par le fait qu'il fixait son assiette, les yeux plus ouverts que d'habitude, ne clignant pas des yeux et les lèvres très légèrement entrouvertes. Comment cette moldue pouvait-elle aller à Serpentard ??? il l'ignorait et se promettait d'en découvrir la cause…mais pourquoi elle ?? encore et toujours cette question….pourquoi elle ?... il la regarda….les autres Serpentard n'allait pas être tendre avec elle, ça il le savait, il faudrait donc qu'il y mette le ola avant que cela ne commence…elle était carrément exclu, en bout de table, personne avec qui parler….elle observait la salle et les personnes qui y étaient, comme si elle essayait de les connaître. Puis son regard se posa sur lui, et elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin qui lui disait clairement « c'est la vie ! on n'y peut rien ! ». Séverus sentit sans le comprendre, son cœur se serrer. Cette fille n'avait rien demandé et elle se retrouvait dans la « pire » des maisons (enfin pour une moldue, parce que pour un sorcier, c'était la meilleure !!).

A la fin du repas, Séverus conduisit lui-même ses élèves à leur dortoir.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, il leur intima l'ordre de rester ici.

-Bien. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ravis d'avoir cette moldue dans notre maison, mais si le choipeau l'a décidé, c'est qu'elle doit y appartenir. Aussi je ne tolérerai aucune bavure, de vous à son encontre. Je veux que vous soyez des élèves modèles et que vous l'aidiez au maximum de vos capacités, si toute fois, vous en ayez. Si j'apprends que miss Jones a eu des déboires avec un de ses camarades de sa maison, croyez moi que la sentence sera lourde pour chacun de vous…TRES lourde. Sur ce bonsoir.

Séverus quitta les lieux dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Les élèves, jusqu'alors impassibles, reniflèrent tous de dédain et jetèrent un regard méprisant à Gwenn.

Sa valise était là, près du canapé de cuir noir, et elle s'adressa à une jeune fille, une certaine Parkinson :

-Excuse-moi, ou son les dortoir des filles ?

-Non je ne t'excuse pas ! Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où sont nos dortoirs, puisque tu te contenteras du canapé !

Pansy se retourna et partit en direction de son dortoir.

A présent, tous étaient partis, et Gwenn était seule. Elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler…la vie allait être dure….TRES dure….

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, Gwenn se réveilla à l'aube, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle rangea soigneusement ses vêtements dans sa valise et sortit sa petite trousse de toilette et sa serviette….mais elle ignorait où étaient les douches !

Elle sortit donc de la salle commune et parcourut les cachot, jusqu'à arriver à des toilettes….ceux de Mimi Geignarde.

-Youhouu ! y'a quelqu'un ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Gwenn se dirigea vers le lavabo le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée, déballa ses quelques affaires et commença à se dévêtir en vue de se faire un léger brin de toilette.

-Ce sont des toilettes ici ! pas des douches communes !!!

Gwenn sursauta en entendant cette voix.

-Qui est là ??

-La propriétaire des lieux ! et à qui ai-je l'honneur ??, demanda Mimi en traversant le miroir devant Gwenn.

Face à cette apparition, Gwenn fit un bond et poussa un hurlement.

-AAAHH !!! mais qui t'es toi ???

-Je viens de te le dire, la propriétaire des lieux ! Mimi Geignarde !, s'énerva Mimi.

-Mais mais mais mais…tu-tu es un-un…..fantôme… ?

-Que veux-tu que je sois ? un griffon ?!

-Mais…enfin….je croyais que les fantôme n'existaient pas…mais bon…je croyais aussi que la magie n'existait alors bon….

-Oh… !! alors tu es la nouvelle ! la jeune moldue venue mourir ici !

-Euh…. Nouvelle je suis d'accord….moldue, je veux bien….mais mourir ici, j'suis pas trop d'accord…

-En même temps, tu es chez les serpentards….mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben mes « camarades » ne m'ont pas dit où étaient les douches.

-À côté de ton dortoir voyons !

-Sauf que je ne sais pas où se trouve le dortoir. J'ai dormi dans la salle commune car je n'avais pas le droit d'aller au dortoir.

-Pfff….ils ne changeront jamais ces crétins ! bon lave-toi, et préviens ton directeur, il pourra peut être faire quelque chose pour toi !

Sans parler plus, Gwenn se lava vite, et 15min après, avait terminé. Elle remercia Mimi, lui promettant de revenir la voir, et partit à la découverte du château.

Il était encore tôt, 6h30 seulement, et Gwenn était remontée dans les couloirs. Elle regardait avec fascination les tableaux vivant qui dormaient ou lui disaient bonjour. Elle était aller jusqu'au grand hall et s'apprétait à sortir quand :

-Vous êtes bien matinale miss.

Gwenn se retourna.

-Oh, bonjour prof… (regard noir de Séverus) Professeur ! et oui j'ai toujours été du matin. L'habitude sans doute…

-J'espère que vous avez bien dormi…. ?

-Oui si on veut…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Oh eh bien c'est-à-dire que l'amabilité n'est pas la qualité première de ceux de votre maison !

-Qui est la votre aussi.

-Ooh ne jouez pas sur les mots ! ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pourrais mourir il n'en aurait rien à faire ! au contraire, ils feraient tout pour, et s'en réjouiraient !

-Vous ont-ils fait quoi que ce soit ?

-A part dormir sur le canapé en cuir –assez inconfortable je dois dire – et devoir faire ma toilette dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? non rien du tout !

-Comment ça dormir sur le canapé ?

-Eh bien une fille euh…Parkinson je crois….a refusé de me dire où étaient les dortoirs, et comme les douches sont à côtés (enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Mimi), ben je me suis retrouvée dans la salle commune.

-Je vois…ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arrangerais ça.

-NON !! si c'est pour me faire haïr encore plus, non merci !

-Je ferai ce que bon me semble, et je traiterai mes élèves comme ils le méritent. Maintenant, venez manger Miss !

Gwenn se dirigea donc vers la grande salle et remarqua qu'elle était seule. Elle en profita pour se restaurer et observer les lieux…

De son côté, Séverus c'était rendu dans les dortoirs de ses serpents. Il entra dans le dortoir des garçons, et leur lança à chacun le sort acqua pour les réveiller avec de l'eau glacée.

Il entra chez les filles et sans plus de cérémonie, fit la même chose.

-TOUT LE MONDE DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE, MAINTENANT !!!!!!!

En 1min29 montre en main, tous les serpentards étaient dans leur salle commune.

-J'exige des explications !

-Si vous me le permettez, à quoi professeur Rogue ?

-A ça !, dit Séverus en pointant du doigt la valise de Gwenn qu'il avait repéré en entrant. Puis-je savoir pourquoi miss Jones n'a pas dormi dans son dortoir miss Parkinson ?

-Euh….

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez laissé une élève de notre maison dormir sur le canapé de la salle commune alors que vous en êtes responsable monsieur Malfoy ??

-Eh bien….

-Vous n'êtes pas digne du titre de préfet en chef Malfoy ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas le perdre –imaginez ce que dirait votre père –je vous conseille de bien faire attention à miss Jones.

Draco déglutit péniblement.

-Oui professeur Rogue.

-Et que cela ne se reproduise plus !

A peine sa phrase achevée, Rogue partait, les pans de sa robe noire volant autour de lui.

Sans se concerter, un même plan était né dans la tête de chaque serpentard de 7ème année : en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Guenièvre Jones.

* * *

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Le prochain est en cours d'écriture, j'espère vraiment que je pourrais le poster rapidement ! Alors, ça vous plait toujours ?? Impression d'entendre un écho Youhouuuuuu !!!!!!!!!! y'a quelqu'un ??????review s'il vous plait !! (à noter qu'une review fait plaisir et encourage à écrire….) 

x.x.x


End file.
